


Cheer up

by planetstardream



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetstardream/pseuds/planetstardream
Summary: Churi has a bad day in ranked, so Ritchie decides to cheer him up while chilling at a partyThey come down w a case of Gay





	Cheer up

**Author's Note:**

> back again but this time w Gay
> 
> ritchies my agent 4 and churis one half of my agent 8! their relationship is,,,, complicated,,,, but in the good way i swear theyre just bi disasters especially ritchie fjdjfnmg  
also fun fact chu likes to call him little agent bc hes Short (like just over pearls height and he himself reaches chus shoulders; ritchie Hates It)

"Today was.... less than desirable." Churi sighed as he looked down at his cup. The Octoling had decided to attend a party after matches, with Ritchie who insisted on accompanying him due to, in his own words and insistence, lack of anything else happening. The Inkling looked up at the other as he took a sip of kelp soda. "I should've known I would run into some rather uncivilized cephalopods, but it was still quite a shock to experience..." Churi lifted a hand to slowly twirl the tip of one the tentacles framing his face, which was currently very frazzled-looking.

  
"Couple that with the fact that I was not able to pulling myself together physically..."

  
"Yeah, you get all kinds of people out there." Ritchie hummed, sipping his own soda. “I'd say don’t mind them too badly, they do the stupidest shit for a reaction. Unless it's something really bad, then you can report 'em."

  
"Yes, I know... I suppose I just feel.... foolish." Chu murmured. "The moment I was caught off guard and splatted by them, it felt... awful. _Humiliating_."

  
The Octoling gripped his drink tighter, absentmindedly remembering to not pierce into the aluminum can.

  
"Despite me getting a chance to get them back and seizing it, it didn’t feel like I won anything when in the end I was on the losing side. Their words still fester….." Churi looked up at Ritchie, who's ears perked in response. "Surely, there isn’t any issue with how I carry myself?"

  
Ritchie paused. At this point, it was common to make a cheeky remark, but he realized this wasn’t the time. The Inkling looked back at his drink before taking a sip.

  
Nah, man." He finally replied. "I mean, you're an ex-soldier. That alone puts you above 'em in the battle scene considering how long you've been one, plus those... tests you and Jewel had to go through. Really, I'd blame dumb luck on that dude even getting close to you. Yea, you can be kinda prideful but that's because you earned that."

  
Churi stayed silent as Ritchie continued to speak.

  
"And just because you had a bad tentacle day doesn’t mean you don’t look nice. I mean... I still think you look pretty fresh despite it. You can pull off that bedhead look, and.... uhh.... yeah."

  
"Goodness, Ritchie. Are you trying to cheer me up or chat me up?"

  
Ritchie snapped his head back to retort, but fell silent as he caught himself staring at the Octoling. The colorful lights overhead seemed to make him glow, a captivating swirl of tints in his otherwise silver eyes. A hint of a teasing smile tugged at the corners of his lips, capped with a relaxed lidded gaze and an a gentle flush on his cheeks. Ritchie felt his face heat up as he looked away, reminding himself that now was not a good time.

  
"I... I guess both." He finally murmured. "Is it working..?"

  
Churi couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter, the melody sounding like heaven to the Inkling's ears. Ritchie shook his head clear and chugged the rest of his soda down as an attempt to quell his embarrassment.

  
The moment he was finished and lowered the can, he felt a hand cup his cheek to turn his head and meet the other with a deep kiss. Ritchie's eyes widened in response to the gesture, faintly registering the sound of the can slipping out of his hand and clattering to the floor. Churi pulled away after a moment, noses brushing as he looked into the stunned Inkling's eyes.

  
"I'm not sure. You tell me, Little Agent."

  
Ritchie stayed silent before he relaxed, laughing quietly with a mix of embarrassment and relief.

  
"Guess you're feelin' better, huh?" The Octoling simply giggled as he pulled away entirely, grabbing the discarded can and rising to his feet.

  
"I appreciate it, Ritchie. You really are sweet when you want to be. I'll return with more drinks, ok?"

  
Ritchie nodded as he waved the other off, watching him disappear into the crowd before he pulled the neck of his hood up to cover his blush, leaving his glowing tentacles as the only telltale sign. That man was gonna be the death of him, but honestly? He wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
